Resentful Knight Endolf
Resentful Knight Endolf appeared in 2013 TV series called Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Resentful Knight Endolf (怨みの戦騎エンドルフ Urami no Senki Endorufu) is the fourth knight created by Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos for the Deboth Army in order to further along the evolution of his master. Like his fellow Knights, Endolf also has a catchphrase: "My head hurts" (頭が痛てぇ Atama ga itē). Inspired by the actions of Luckyuro and his Debo Monster, Debo Akkumoon, Endolf was created by Chaos in episode 25 to counteract the Kyoryugers' Brave. In episode 26, Endolf appeared to the Kyoryugers after Dogold brought Kyoryu Black and Red out, and had effortlessly held them off, beating them back with his sword/gun weapon. He even was sturdy enough to withstand the Deinosgrander. It was only when Dogold's volatile temper caused him to lash out at Endolf. With the Knights fighting it out between each other, Chaos was forced to bring them back to the Frozen Castle to stop their bickering. Chaos then explained that Endolf is to deepen the emotions that the Army collects in order for Deboth to gain power that will resist the Kyoryuger's Brave, with Endolf deciding to work with Aigaron first, collecting Ian's resentment against the Sorrowful Knight for slaying Shiro, lamenting that he cannot collect the vengeful emotions Aigaron is emitting. He later worked with Candelilla and in an elaborate plan with Chaos, forced Torin to succumb to the darkness within him. This caused Torin to fight against the Kyoryugers. After the plan failed and Torin came back to his senses, he was ambushed by Dogold who made him into his unwilling host. By Christmas time, Endolf's threat becomes a reality as he amassed enough resentment to manipulate Dogold and arranged his freedom with the aid of Combined Debo Yanasanta. Though stopped from exacting revenge by Candelilla and Aigaron, Endolf becomes Chaos's new right hand. Following Dogold's attempted rebellion, Endolf keeps Dogold under his personal control through a device connected to Dogold that causes him pain if he disobeys Endolf. When Deboth is awakened, Endolf is approached by Dantetsu who promises to destroy Torin. During the final battle, Endolf and Dogold pursue the Kyoryugers to stop them from reaching the Frozen Castle. Utsusemimaru confronts the two knights and Endolf uses his hatred to bind Utsusemimaru while Dogold makes the killing blow. However, Dogold strikes Endolf instead, destroying the control device, freeing Dogold from his control. He makes a powerful blow to Dogold, but the armor merges with Utsusemimaru and the two use their combined power to destroy Endolf. Evil, arrogant, sadistic, hateful, and ruthless best describes Endolf. He seems to get along well with Candelilla and Aigaron, but shows nothing but contempt for Dogold who he refers to as "armor". Endolf also has the tendency of going overboard in a fight, no matter if his comrades end up in the way. He likes to carry a grudge, such as after being freed from Dogold and taking it out on him. During his first fight with the Kyoryugers after being grown, he intentionally injured him self on their weapon to make it easier to hate them. Powers and Abilities * Hatred Empowerment: As the Resentful Knight of the Deboth Army, Endolf can siphon and empower himself with human hatred. Arsenals Endolf is armed with the MunekagaMirror (ムネカガミラー Munekagamirā), the TekagaMirror (テカガミラー''Tekagamirā''), and the candlestick-like RosoCrusher (ローソクラッシャー Rōsokurasshā) gun that doubles as the hilt of his sword. After Christmas, Endolf received a green gem on his left forearm that allows him to harm Dogold via activating the "shock collars" around the Raging Knight's horns; however Dogold destroys the gem before Endolf's demise. See Also * Singe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animate Objects Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaya Matsukaze Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Super Sentai Universe